


Nothing Strange

by black_f73



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Nothing Strange

Harvey发现Mike不会系领结的时候确实是有些惊讶的，这份惊讶与其说是因为领结倒不如说是关于Mike本身，Harvey总是会在自己最不经意的时候注意到他年轻的助理究竟是有多么的年轻，而他也从未习惯过这个，这就像是那些大多数因为被忽略而从未思考过的，却是再简单不过的事实一样，就像是他的手指划过Mike领子下的皮肤时那些超过正常范围的停留，就像Ray尽忠职守目视前方却在后视镜里从未隐藏过的微笑一样。

Harvey认为Donna是个女巫，有时候回想起来他总是会忍不住怀疑他生活中大部分的细节都被她那涂满鲜红指甲油的手指操纵着，从咖啡披萨到圣诞节的礼物，而Donna对他说，没有人是完美的，如果看一个人的缺点却笑出声来，那就是所谓的爱情，之后，他就再也没办法把这个念头从脑子里赶出去，并且完全不知道为什么那位全知全能的秘书会突然对他说这样一句话。

那时他只是站在办公室透明玻璃门前，喝着Donna从街角咖啡店里特意为他买的，而非Pearson Hardman那台快被加班的小助理们玩坏的咖啡机里出产的咖啡，另一只手上是Mike连夜赶出来的校对资料，他的助理律师迟到了，顶着一头在自行车飙车行为中被好好凌乱过的头发，Harvey看见他的邮差包从背后压住了西装的一个角，露出白衬衣下帖服着的，腰间那一段有着绝佳线条的距离。

就是这些青涩的部分击中了Harvey，他想要嘲笑Mike，除了几乎等同于工作服的西装外，Mike的衣着就好像从高中之后再没发育过，但他随即就想到了，那也许是因为在Mike的成长过程中从未有人手把手的教过他打领结的正确方式，而这个曾把自己搞的一团糟，却一直希望能回到正轨的男孩，确实如他自己所说，在奋力的奔跑着。

或者更也许，就仅仅是因为这颗聪明的脑袋里对于服装的全部才能都用于去堆砌智商和记忆那逆天的高度去了。于是不管怎样Harvey最后还是笑了出来，然后Donna的话就在他的脑子里久久不愿散去。

Mike对衣着整齐的概念好像存心打算气死Harvey，就算除去廉价的西装和那只斜跨在上面的邮差包，Harvey有时候甚至觉得Mike每次从镜子前走开的时候一定会去故意弄乱点什么，他对此总是冷嘲热讽，这让他怒火丛生，并且毫无成效，然后Harvey开始直接动手去调整那些歪向一边的细领带，和脖子后面翻起一角的领子，并且在Mike从资料室的梯子上下来之后，帮他把衬衣的下摆塞回腰间。

或者他就是故意的。

所以当他眯着眼，抽出那条少穿了一条裤袢的皮带而他年轻的小助理像只发情的小狗一样拱在他的怀里，把Harvey那永远都线条从容的高级衬衫蹭的凌乱不堪，而他发现这不过是又一个因为被忽略而从未思考过的，却是再简单不过的事实，Harvey想，说到底，他其实也没那么吃惊。


End file.
